<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Neighbourhoods Aren’t That Bad by drippingvoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131651">Bad Neighbourhoods Aren’t That Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingvoid/pseuds/drippingvoid'>drippingvoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Cheating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Espio is nonbinary and uses he/him pronouns, Espio/Other male character (mentioned), Gangbang, May or may not be considered dubcon, Multi, OOC, Oral, Sexual Harassment, Shadow is a trans guy and uses it/its pronouns, Shady Alleyways, Sonadow (mentioned), Stranger Sex, Switching Focuses W/O Breaks, Theyre also adults in this, but i promise its all consensual, human!Espio, human!Shadow, intersex!Espio, of course, so idk their canon ages but i swear its meant to not be underaged, trans!Shadow, video taping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingvoid/pseuds/drippingvoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rumor about a specific alleyway in town. ... Espio had ears all over town. He heard of every single little incident there was to know about unless it was actively and purposefully kept from him. That was just his nature. He was the quiet person that knew so much more than anyone realized. And if it came to crimes, he usually enjoyed helping put a stop to whatever was going on. But Shadow knew that Espio didn’t bring it here with him to end it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Neighbourhoods Aren’t That Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow should’ve known this would happen. When Espio grabbed its hand and asked it to investigate a rumor with him, it raised red flags all over the place, but Shadow didn’t try to stop him.</p><p>It turned out there was a rumor about a specific alleyway in town. They said that anyone, male or female, who went down there alone or in very small groups would get harassed by some guys that decided they liked the area. No one had been outright raped so far, but there were reports of groping and insistent catcalling.</p><p>Espio had ears all over town. He heard of every single little incident there was to know about unless it was actively and purposefully kept from him. That was just his nature. He was the quiet person that knew so much more than anyone realized. And if it came to crimes, he usually enjoyed helping put a stop to whatever was going on.</p><p>This certainly counted as a crime, but Shadow knew that Espio didn’t bring it here with him to end it. After walking only a short distance into the alleyway, there was a low whistle, and suddenly there was three men on either side of them, forcing them to come to a stop.</p><p>“Oh these ones are *cute*!” “I can’t tell if they’re boys or girls or what...” “Hey, maybe they’ll show us, huh? What do you think, dolls?”</p><p>Shadow flushed and glanced nervously at Espio, but he already had a small smile on his face and a light in his eyes that told Shadow that he had no intention of trying to get out of this.</p><p>“I suppose I would be the ‘what’ option,” Espio smiled, seeming amused. “And my friend here is a boy.”</p><p>Someone tilted Shadow’s face to the side, a thumb caressing its lips and cheek. “A boy, really? He’s so cute. How about a kiss, huh?” Shadow flushed red and glanced over at Espio, who already had a man’s arm around his waist, his hand wandering from his hips to between his legs.</p><p>There was an undeniable sense of danger in the situation, and the air felt completely tense. Espio leaned against the man caressing him and locked eyes with Shadow, looking as if he was waiting for an answer to a question he didn’t ask out loud. When Shadow glanced at the faces of the strangers around them, it noticed a similar expression on their faces, and it relaxed quite a bit.</p><p>“A kiss...?” Shadow hesitated, staring at the lips of the man so close to its face, thinking of what could happen if it answered the unspoken question. After a heavy, long silence, Shadow leaned forward and pressed its lips to the other man’s, and the tension in the air melted away completely.</p><p>A tongue pushed its way into Shadow’s mouth and began exploring, running carefully along its teeth and rubbing against its tongue piercing, pulling a whimper from the back of Shadow’s throat. A pair of hands roughly grabbed Shadow by the waist from behind and outlined its figure moving upwards, sliding forward to cup its chest.</p><p>Espio was already in a deep kiss with the man he was leaning against, a hand up his shirt and the man’s thumb playing with his chest. Espio moaned lowly and simply spread his legs a bit wider when the man’s other hand dipped below the waistband of his pants and began feeling him up. The man gave his hardening cock a few rubs before sliding his fingers back, surprised when he felt wet.</p><p>“Huh, you really *are* a ‘what’, aren’t you?” the man panted, slipping just the tip of his finger inside the wet hole. Espio whined and squirmed a bit in his grasp, and the man could feel the way his already-tight hole squeezed around his fingertip, as if trying to draw him in deeper. He groaned a few obscenities and suddenly thrust his entire finger inside, happy to hear the way Espio moaned out loud at the action. “You’re so fucking wet, holy shit... and tighter than I thought was even possible, god...”</p><p>Shadow had its head leaned back as it panted and whimpered helplessly, its shirt pushed up and its piercings being rubbed and gently tugged at by the man behind it. The man who was kissing it before had pulled down its pants and underwear and was now kneeling, his hands gripping Shadow’s hips and his tongue rubbing and prodding at Shadow’s wet entrance. His tongue caressed its clit for a bit before returning to its hole and teasingly dipping in and out just a bit before returning to its clit again.</p><p>“You actually have a *really* nice figure, you know that?” said the man at Shadow’s back, grinding his hardness against the other’s ass. “I don’t know why you hide it with that bulky jacket, but I guess if you didn’t, you might get into a lot more trouble like this, huh?” Shadow shuddered and leaned back further against the man, but didn’t reply. Instead, it moved its hands back and began trying to undo his pants, and after a bit of effort, it managed to begin pushing down his pants and underwear. The guy bit his lip and removed his hands from Shadow’s chest to push his clothes the rest of the way down, then cupped Shadow’s ass and spread it open with his fingers, rubbing his hard cock against its hole. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna just.. put it in,” the guy groaned, surprised when Shadow gently pushed away the man eating it out and bent over, hands on its legs to steady itself.</p><p>“It’s okay, I like it there,” Shadow panted before turning his attention the man in front of it, who was wiping his mouth and giving it a look of curiosity. “You... let me return the favor. I’m good at it, I promise.”</p><p>Espio had his back pressed to the wall, his hips being held up by the man who was kissing him once again, thrusting his hips and rubbing his cock against Espio’s entrance, coating it in his wetness in the process. The man groaned and moved from his mouth to his neck, leaning a number of dark hickies that were sure to last a while. “Do you want me to put a condom on? Aren’t you worried about me getting in with no protection?”</p><p>Espio moaned and shook his head, rocking his hips with the man’s increasingly frantic thrusts. “It’s too tight to fit a cock, I’ve been trying with my boyfriend for a while. I’m not worried.”</p><p>“B-Boyfriend? Holy fuck,” he groaned, moving his hips more forcefully. “Fuck you’re hot. You’re so fucking hot, I’m—“ He’s cut off by a loud moan from both himself and Espio as his cock was suddenly enveloped in a wet heat on the verge of being painfully tight. “Fuck! Shit, sorry, are you okay?” he gasped, leaning back to look at Espio. Espio’s chest was heaving with deep, gasping breaths, but his eyes were rolled back and his lips were turned up in a smile, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “You’re... a fucking mess, jesus...” The guy dug his nails into Espio’s hips and slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in, then snapped his hips forward, forcing a loud moan out of Espio’s throat. “Guess your boyfriend’s just... a bit bigger than me, huh? Or maybe you don’t get this wet with him...”</p><p>Shadow had its mouth full of cock, expertly utilizing its tongue piercing in ways that made the man in front of it tremble and clutch its hair tightly in an effort not to thrust forward and choke it. It didn’t help matters that the other man was lubing up and stretching Shadow’s hole with his tongue and fingers, causing Shadow to whimper and moan around the dick in his mouth. Upon overhearing the situation with Espio nearby, it hummed and pulled away from the man in front of it, looking up at him. “H-Hey, could I... ask a favor...?”</p><p>“Oh god yeah, anything,” the man panted, barely managing to resist his urge to shove his cock back into Shadow’s mouth. Shadow, panting and shaking from the continued attention of the man behind it, managed to reach into its jacket pocket and pulled out its phone, handing it to the guy it was talking to.</p><p>“M-My boyfriend... would really love to see this... Can you record it, please?” The man seemed stricken with disbelief for a second, but took the phone and pulled up the video recorder as asked. “Ready?” With a nod from the first man, Shadow turned its attention to the other. “You... Please... put it in now...” The guy seemed surprised at the sudden request, but immediately stood and lined up his dick with Shadow’s hole. He opened his mouth to ask if it wanted to use a condom, but he was cut off. “Please cum inside me too. As much as you want. The more, the better.” He closed his mouth and nodded excitedly, slowly pushing into Shadow until he bottomed out, waiting there for a minute despite desperately wanting to just fuck the boy senseless right that second.</p><p>Shadow whined and moved its hands to the hips of the man in front to steady itself again, glancing up shyly at the phone camera. “Y-You can... fuck my throat if you want. Just be careful with my phone and you can treat me however you want, okay?” The man gave a choked agreement, then roughly grabbed Shadow’s hair with his free hand and thrust fully into its mouth, groaning obscenities at the feeling of it gagging around his cock.</p><p>Espio was clinging desperately to the person inside him, trying and failing to keep quiet. He was begging for more, rapidly switching between English and Spanish without seeming to realize. The man was groaning vocally as well, grip tightening and nails digging in until he surely left bruises and nearly drew blood, his thrusts erratic and as quick as he could manage. “Hot... Fuck you’re so hot... I just... took your virginity, don’t you realize that?” he panted, his pace becoming further unstable. “God you’re so cute for a slut... fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>He slammed in fully one more time and cursed loudly, though it was drowned out by Espio’s own moans. Cum slowly dripped out from around his cock, joining the sticky mess already collecting on the ground. After a minute of both being still and catching their breath, the man slowly pulled out, staring down at the impressive amount of cum coating his dick and Espio’s entrance and thighs, even more dripping out now that he wasn’t inside to keep it in. “What a mess...” he breathed, carefully letting Espio’s legs down to the ground, but continuing to support him.</p><p>He leaned in and the two shared a tired but deep kiss. Espio let it go on until he felt more about himself and was able to stand without much support, then pulled away from the kiss and crouched down. “Sorry, you’re a mess too because of me. I’m fine with being dirty, but I can’t let you go like this.” Before the man could respond, Espio began licking the sticky mess away, starting with his thighs and moving to his balls, carefully and deliberately licking the sensitive areas clean, swallowing when he needed to. After he was satisfied with that, he moved to the man’s partially hard cock, kissing the tip before taking in the entire thing at once. He relaxed his throat to avoid gagging and used his tongue to clean it off, moving slowly from the base to the tip. </p><p>By the time he pulled away, the man was hard again, his breathing ragged and his legs shaking. “You probably only have one more in you, hm? After coming inside me so many times, I’m surprised you can still get hard,” Espio teased with a smile, kissing the tip again, then taking the head of his cock into his mouth and moving his tongue with renewed purpose, smiling at the groans and curses from the man above him.</p><p>Shadow was moaning and whining helplessly, tears messing up its eye makeup as it was being used from both ends. Cum leaked from its lips and hole, but neither man showed any signs of slowing down. The person holding the phone suddenly pulled out, his free hand tilting Shadow’s face up by its hair. “Hey, make a cute pose for your boyfriend, huh?”</p><p>Shadow shuddered and gave the camera a shy smile, holding its hands up to give two victory signs, something it knows its boyfriend has a thing for. “H-Hey babe, if you... can prove to me that you can- nnh- m-make me feel better than these guys- aaah- I’ll... let you cum inside my pussy, okay? Don’t... let me down!”</p><p>“Oh nice one,” grinned the guy holding the camera, shoving his cock back into Shadow’s mouth and continuing his rough pace from before. “Guess we can’t disappoint, huh?” The guy on Shadow’s other end let out a breathless chuckle of agreement, leaning over further to reach around and begin rubbing Shadow’s clit. Both men groaned and cursed out loud at the way Shadow clenched and moaned loudly, its whole body shaking. “Holy shit dude, keep doing that. Whatever you just did, keep at it.” The man from behind rubbed more forcefully and managed to push himself to increase his pace further, drawing out a loud moan that turned into what almost sounded like a sob at the end from Shadow.</p><p>“I can’t take this, dude, he’s so fucking tight,” the guy from behind gasped, no longer able to keep a steady pace. </p><p>“I know what you mean, his throat is so good and... god, he has the dirtiest look on his face...” The man in Shadow’s mouth paused to grind into the back of its throat, his cock twitching at the combination of gagging and moaning. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” he groaned, his breathing coming in short, rapid breaths as he stays where he is, letting Shadow’s throat do all the work until he came with a loud growl. The man inside Shadow snapped his hips forward a few more times, then buried himself in its ass as far as he can go, his voice shaking as he came again, curses flying from his mouth.</p><p>When the two guys pulled out, Shadow slid to the ground, shaking and gasping for air. The one that was behind it gently rolled Shadow onto its back and spread its legs, letting out an impressed whistle at the amount of wet coating the ground and Shadow’s thighs. “Man, I can’t help but feel we treated you a bit unfairly... Let’s fix that, huh?” the guy grinned, getting down on the ground and taking Shadow’s clit into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue over it gently so as not to overstimulate it. Shadow melted into a moaning, gasping, shaking mess, sobbing out thank you’s in a mix of English and Spanish. The man with the phone knelt down and did the best camerawork he could, switching focus between Shadow’s face and what was happening between its legs.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Shadow to let out a particularly loud and drawn-out moan, its hips bucking and its legs shaking terribly. The man pulled away and wiped his mouth, seeming happy that he was able to help it out.</p><p>After a while of everyone sitting or lying on the ground and collecting themselves, the men helped Espio and Shadow back into a proper state of dress before they parted ways. The two had their arms around each to help hide their unsteady steps, but they had satisfied smiles on their faces. “That was fun, huh?” Espio hummed, squeezing Shadow’s waist a little. “... So... I gave them our names and numbers.”</p><p>“W-What?!” Shadow yelped, staring wide-eyed at Espio, who only laughed and shrugged.</p><p>“What? They seemed nice and we had fun, right? Maybe they’ll help you get more nice gifts for Sonic.”</p><p>Shadow flushed deeply and stared at the ground as they walked, cradling its phone in its jacket pocket. “... Maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>